


THEATER

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: He never thought it would become a reality, but from the moment the tall brunette had entered the stage and started playing his role with a proficiency worthy of himself, he began to doubt his hatred for theaters.  In fact, he came to love them.Because Dick Grayson had fallen under Jason Todd's spell.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	THEATER

**H** e compared life to a theater play. In one, the actors play their roles not for critics, but for good connoisseurs. And, inevitably, if the whole audience persists in their ways of criticism, the actors act for themselves.

Dick Grayson sighed before entering the grand hall of the Gotham Theater. The marble walls, the golden thresholds, the anxious and talking crowd around him; everything, absolutely everything, in that environment made him nervous. He had never known why, but it was a sensation he had had since he first saw a play in that same theater. He closed his eyes, asking himself patience and trying not to glare at his father. It was not his fault that he detested it all, nor that he felt surrounded by anything.

For Dick, falsehood was the same as emptiness.

However, it was not as if he could blame the actors for what they were forced to perform. They were paid for that, after all. At most, it could give them the responsibility to choose that profession, and not another.

\- Richard! - He was taken out of his daydreams by Bruce's voice.

The play had begun.

-

It had been 40 minutes since the play began. "The demon’s spell" was it's name and the plot was something very simple, such as their goals. And Dick was right that one of those goals was not to make viewers fall in love with the demon - but the other way around - but it was something he couldn't control.

He never thought it would become a reality, but from the moment the tall brunette had entered the stage and started playing his role with a proficiency worthy of himself, he began to doubt his hatred for theaters. In fact, he came to love them.

Perhaps for this reason, in an amazing way for Bruce, he had accepted without questioning to go with the man to visit a friend who had acted that night; and had said that he would stay there for a while when Bruce wanted to leave. Because he knew he would see him if he went with Bruce. He wasn't sure, but he didn't care.

Because Dick Grayson had fallen under Jason Todd's spell.

-

The place was immersed in complete and impartial pitch. The only thing that could be seen was the submissive reflection of the flames of a few candles on the crystal pieces on the dressing tables in the deserted dressing room. Almost, in reality.

Such a contrast was made impossible by the simple fact that some noise could be heard in the silence, putrid sounds. The moans were lost in the air as the bodies intertwined and the sweats mixed. It was strange and toxic, but it was also everything that Dick needed that night.

He couldn't have known that it would all end there.

The brunette smirked at the boy, narrowing his smoky eyes. His hands roamed theother body without any kind of modesty or fear, his gaze focused scanning every millimeter of the trunk of others.

\- Jay ... - The other whispered dragged, looking out of his mind. Their usually shiny orbs are completely matte and their voice too ethereal to be normal. Todd didn't care, he never did. He was used to it; after all, this false recognition was common among his victims.

It was so easy to corrupt them that he often wondered if he should feel sorry. No, or he would lose his greatest feature.

Evilness is a definition predisposed to a characteristic of something

that we consider doing ourselves harm.

He stuck his lips to the shortest one again, invading his mouth and interlacing his tongues. He felt his back being scratched by Richard's short nails and he lifted his lips in a malicious grin. He nibbled on the other's bottom lip, running his own along the smaller body. The clothes had long been removed, without being noticed at the time. Todd sighed purposefully heavily in the other's ear, biting his earlobe with moderate force.

\- Why are you in a hurry? It's not like you have somewhere to go. - If Richard had been in his normal sanity, he would have noticed the malice in the words, as well as realized that the laugh afterwards was something completely corrupted.

But he was not in his normal sanity.

A minor's begging murmur followed the phrases. The actions were too slow, the reactions were too long, and all he wanted was for the brunette to end that physical torture that made him suffer. He wanted Jason like he never wanted anyone, and it was ironic that Todd was one of the best actors he knew.

A great actor, indeed.

A scream caught in his throat when he opened his eyes wide, his conscience recovered. It was as if the elder had read his thoughts, for he hastened his movements more than he expected. More than he wanted.

Now, feeling the pain that invaded each of his pores, Richard wondered if that was his best choice. He had always known that theaters were concentrations of falsehood, he had always known that giving in would hurt him; but he gave in for being Jason.

The biggest mistake he ever made in his life.

Blood ran painfully down his body, which burned through the cuts that were gradually made by the youngest with a knife that he had taken from somewhere unknown to Dick. His flesh was gradually filled with purple spots, and the affliction that reached him was already reaching unthinkable levels. It was something he never imagined he would suffer, but he was suffering.

And as his eyes weighed, Grayson saw the brunette smile above him. Of pleasure or full happiness, he could not say; but the biggest one almost laughed out loud at every cry and moan of pain he let out. He felt his breath hitch as he choked on his own blood that had started to rise in his throat from the blow to his abdomen.

His senses clouded more and more as he felt Sirius moving within him. And the worst was that it was impossible to say that it was not pleasant. The pain was certainly greater, and he would never want a sensation like that again for the suffering that employed him, but deep down, Dick still felt remnants of the absurd pleasure that had dominated him earlier.

And he hated himself for it.

He bit his lower lip, trying to concentrate on something else and minimize those sensations, but he couldn't. He hoped it would all be over soon, but he was afraid of what would happen then. And rightly so.

Suddenly, he raised his eyes to the brunette in front of him, facing the other and feeling all that pain leave him. Feeling everything leaving him. For his own sake, he let himself be bewitched again, even if it damned him.

Anything was better than that pain, he thought.

And after an apex of sensations that he did not feel, Grayson noticed Jason body leaving him. The other got dressed, giving him one last look of disdain as he approached the door. The look was sustained until, suddenly, the sensations returned. The pains, the entrance to that painful inertia ... Everything, thousands of times worse. And with that vision of deep and evil green eyes, Dick Grayson ended up plunging into an even deeper darkness.

A darkness from which he could not escape.

He compared life to a theater play. In one, the actors play their roles not for critics, but for good connoisseurs. And, inevitably, if the whole audience persists in their ways of criticism, the actors act for themselves.

Life is a theater, and each is the main actor in an act. Be it death, love, comedy, or a desperate drama ... Everyone acts, wanting their plays to be infinite.

But they never are.

End of Act.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day or night u all.


End file.
